Little has been accomplished in endeavoring to retain a coil of electrical cord such as an extension cord or a power cord for portable appliances including drill motors, saws, sanders, etc.
In the past, the cord is coiled up by hand and stored loosely or hung over a peg. Some people wrap a strap or tie a string around the coiled cord to keep it from coming loose. Some prior aft has tried to eliminate the problem particularly with telephone cords and small appliances with the use of a retracting spring inside the cord to shorten the cord when not in use, others have utilized roll up mechanisms that spring load a spool for retention. Cable reels that have collector rings and retracting springs have also been used for cable and cord storage.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,328,384 Magnuson 12 July 1994 5,188,307 Miller 23 February 1993 4,583,797 Engalmore et al 22 April 1986 (reissued under Re.32,805 Dec. 20, 1988) 3,550,061 Sukup 22 December 1970 Des. 324,669 Co 17 March 1992 Des. 306,999 Moore, et al 3 April 1990 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,384 issued to Magnuson teaches a retainer to hold the ends of two cords together with a clamping channel.
Miller's U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,307 is for a tool that coils up fire hoses for storage when flat.
Engelmore, et al patent with reissue U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,805 is for a rotatable connector used with a coiled telephone cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,061 of Sukups is for a swivel connector permitting revolving of a cable that could be adaptable to rolling up for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,669 of Ky V. Co depicts a retracting extension cord device presumably on an internal reel with a knob for Tolling upon the reel.
Moore et al design U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,999 is for marking a coiled retractile telephone cord.
It is apparent from this search that no effort has been placed on retaining of electrical cord or cable after it has been wound into a coil.